


Husband and Wife

by Ultra



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hetswap Treat, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Partnership, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: When you're an agent of the SSR, there are often bad days to face. At least Peggy and Daniel always have each other to see them through.





	Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



“Peggy, you really don’t have to.”

“Nonsense, Daniel,” she insisted, raising her hand to silence him, even as she hobbled across the room and back again, clearly in agony.

She attempted to take the tray with his empty plate and such on it. Leaning over seemed easy enough for her, straightening up was another thing entirely. Peggy Carter was still good at hiding her pains, even if she was now officially Peggy Sousa, but there was no way her husband was ever not going to notice that she was struggling.

“You know I’m not completely incapable,” he reminded her. “I’ll admit, today hasn’t been so good for me, leg-wise, but I had to cope before-”

“And now you don’t,” she told him with an overly wide smile. “I may not be traditional in many ways, Daniel, but I do believe in a wife taking care of her husband when he requires it.”

“And I believe in a husband taking care of his wife too,” he said definitely. “Now please,” he urged her, his hand gently grasping her wrist, “stop running around before you do yourself even more damage.”

Their eyes met, steely gazes doing battle until both softened one after the other. There was nothing to gain by arguing and it would be foolish for either of them to aggravate injuries already gained just for the sake of it. Sometimes Peggy knew she was too stubborn for her own good. At least Daniel loved her enough to let her know when she was doing it without actually saying so. She did adore that about him.

“Very well,” she said, rolling her eyes as if it were the greatest inconvenience to have to sit down and rest.

She put the tray down on the sideboard for now and joined him on the sofa, letting her head drop onto his shoulder. Daniel put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

“You know, when you go on mission and I’m not available, you can take alternative back-up.”

“I don’t play well with other agents, as well you know,” she told him, like a grumpy child. “I could’ve taken out both those goons if they had the decency to attack one at a time.”

“Very ungentlemanly,” Daniel remarked, trying not to laugh but finding it impossible, especially when Peggy gave in and chuckled herself. “Some days I wonder why we don’t give up this crazy life with the SSR. I could get an office job, you could be a housewife,” he said, tugging on Peggy’s hair as he teased her terribly.

“Ha, bloody, ha,” she said flatly, titling her head to look at him. “You know you wouldn’t change our lives for anything in the world, any more than I would, would you?”

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by two yelling voices. With a thunder of feet and much hooting and calling, the twins came barrelling through the living room, throwing themselves between Mummy and Daddy on the sofa without a care.

“What was that about not changing anything in our lives?” asked Daniel with a wry smile.

“You know you wouldn’t,” Peggy countered, smiling back at him over the heads of their children.

“Not a thing,” he promised, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. “Not one single thing.”


End file.
